My Boyfriends Brother
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am in love with my boyfriends brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish, but wishing doesn't get you anywhere...or anything.**

My Boyfriends Brother

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 18-years-old. I have been dating Sasuke Uchiha for about three years now. And everything is fine. Except for one small fact; I'm in love with my boyfriend's brother.

I can't help it. It just happened. One day, after dating Sasuke Uchiha for a little over a year, I finally met his family. That was the first time I had even seen Itachi Uchiha. It's not like I just feel in love with Itachi Uchiha at first sight. No. (I mean yeah, I thought he was gorgeous, but still I'm not that shallow.)

I remember when I realized I was in love with the eldest Uchiha boy. It was a year after I had first met him. I was invited to stay at the Uchiha's, (huge) lake cabin. It was great, I got to spend all day in the sun, and with Sasuke. But that first night something came up and Sasuke had to go back home. His parents had to leave as well.

"I feel bad, Sakura, I don't want to make you leave." Sasuke had said. (Always the gentleman.)

"I'll stay with her." I turned around to see Itachi standing in the entryway. So it was settled. I was to stay in the cabin with Itachi for three days. At first I was scared shitless. I didn't like Itachi.

But as it turned out, those three days were the best days of my life. Itachi was nothing like I had pictured him to be.

He and I had gone swimming, boating, and we talked. I have never talked to anyone so freely before. Not even with Sasuke.

When I was with Itachi I felt at ease, I felt complete some how. I had never felt this way, I liked the feeling. I didn't want it to go away.

But it did. My three days with Itachi Uchiha came and went.

After that though, something changed. When I was around Itachi, I was so much more aware of him. His sent, his body, his voice, and his eyes. I love his beautiful, red eyes.

It was in those three days that I realized I was in love with the eldest Uchiha boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been about three months since my cabin trip. I have acted as if nothing is different. I pretend that nothing happened that weekend. Itachi has not said anything,much to my dismay. And so here I am sitting at a dinning room table, awaiting the food to come. It has become routine for me to eat with the Uchiha family once a week.

Sasuke is at my right side, holding my hand under the table, Mr., and Mrs. Uchiha are at either end of the table. And Itachi...Itachi is sitting directly across from me.

Sasuke brought our laced hands up to his mouth, and gently kissed my hand. I smiled at him. He is a great guy. I heard Itachi clear his throat, and I looked up at him, to my surprise, he was glaring at Sasuke and my hands.

Dinner was quiet after that. When it was over Mr. Uchiha had got up and left without a word, Mrs. Uchiha had kissed my head and said good night to her sons.

"Sakura, I have to make a phone call. Do you mind waiting for me?" Sasuke asked.

"No that's fine, take your time, I know my way around here." I replied.

Sasuke headed out of the dinning hall. Which left me and...Itachi. Oh dear.

I turned to face him, unsure of what to say. I locked eyes with him, and I was lost. I couldn't remember what I was planning on doing, I couldn't even remember my name.

He took a step forward. I don't recal this room being so small. He was in front of me now, I couldn't breathe. He reached over and brushed a strand of hair from my face. I sucked in air, and he froze.

"I...I'm sorry." He said.

He began to pull his hand away, but I reached up and cupped his hand agaisnt my cheek.

"Don't be sorry." I whispered.

We stared at each other for a moment, then suddenly Itachi pulled away.

"I can't take it anymore." He said in his low, deep voice. "I need to be with you...can you meet me tonight?"

I thought about his offer. "Yes." I said. And, I would meet him, I wanted to be with him too.

"Good, I'll meet you by the bridge at the park, around midnight." He said, he kissed my cheek, and left the room.

I reached up and touched the spot he had kissed. God, what a wonderful feeling, I have never felt like this, not even with Sasuke.

'Omigod, Sasuke!' I thought. My stomach tighted up into a knot. 'No, don't think about him...everything will work out.' I reasured myself.

At that moment Sasuke came back into the dinning room.

"Ready to head home?" He asked, as he held out his hand to me. I smiled and took his hand.

The two of us walked back to my apartment, I unlocked the door and turned to leave. But his voice stopped me.

"Sakura, is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course." I replied.

'LIAR, LIAR LIAR!' A voice in my head chanted.

He didn't say anything and kissed me lightly on my lips, then left me standing there, confused and ashamed with myself. I sighed and walked into my empty home.

I thought over everything about the situation. I loved Itachi, but I also loved Sasuke. These two loves were different though. Sasuke had always been more of a best freind kind of guy, or like a brother I supose. But Itachi, he was someone I was immensely attracked to. Everything about him called out to me. He and I also had ALOT in common.

I glanced at the clock above the fireplace. 11:45 it read. I stood up from my couch and went to my room. I grabbed a jacket and slipped into my shoes. Then I headed out the front door.

I walked the path to the bridge, when I arrived I was having second thoughts. But then I saw him standing there, looking tall, beautiful, and mysterious. All my worries left me.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him hug me to him.

"I'm glad you came Blossom." I giggled, Blossom, that was the nickname he had given me while we were at the cabin.

He pulled me over to a large Cherry Blossom tree, he sat down first and then pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my back agaisnt his warm chest.

It was silent for awhile. It was comforting knowing I was with Itachi again.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I turned around in his arms, to face him. I stared into his eyes for a minute, then I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips. He groaned, and pulled me tight agaisnt him, he licked my bottom lip, begging for enterence, I opened my mouth to him.

The kiss continued like that, until my lungs called out for air. I pulled away, but he didn't stop, his mouth moved down to my neck. I felt high. This was what I wanted the rest of my life.

"Itachi," I called out to him. He stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes.

I brushed my fingertips along his mouth, then around his eyes.

"We can't do this." I whispered, though I wanted this more than anything, I was not without some logic.

"I...I know." He said after a moments pause. He ran his fingers through my hair. He then leaned forward and took a deep breath agaisnt my colar bone, he groaned, and kissed my neck.

"Blossom." He looked up at me again. His eyes were longing, and his voice was seriuos. "Do you love me?"

I stared at him for awhile. Then I smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "Yes." I whispered agaisnt his mouth.

"I love you, my Blossom."

We sat there under the tree holding one another in silence, but there was a question bothering me, so I voiced it.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure." He replied in all honesty.

I sighed, I had expected an answer of that sort, but it saddened me all the same. Itachi held me tighter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I woke up in my bed.

'I must have fallen asleep last night, and Itachi brought me back.' I thought as I got up to start my day.

By mid-afternoon, Sasuke called and asked if I wanted to join him for dinner, his family was having a party at there home. I said I would attend, though I wasn't looking forward to seeing Sasuke. I declined his offer for a ride, saying that I could make it on my own.

I called Ino and the two of us went shopping for a dress for me to wear.

"OH! Sakura this is the perfect dress!" I looked over at Ino, she was holding up a black, strapless dress, that was cut at little lower than knee lenght. It was beautiful, to say the least. I took the dress from Ino and went to try it on.

"Wow, Sakura, it fits you perfectly." Ino exclaimed when I emerged from the dressing room. She was right, it hugged me in all the right places.

"Sasuke will love you in this dress." My guts did a summersalt. Ino must have seen the look on my face, because she was at my side, holding my hand.

"Sakura...you don't love Sasuke anymore, do you?" She asked in a soft voice. I couldn't look at her. But she turned my head in her direction.

"Tell me what happened."

"I fell in love..." I trailed off, unable to finish.

"With...who?"

"I...I-Itachi." I could barely hear my own voice, but Ino got the message. And to my utter surprise she started laughing.

"W-why the hell are you laughing?" I exclaimed.

"Sakura, you fell in love with your boyfriends brother!"

"I don't see why that is so funny. In fact I find it confussing, and...and." I dropped to my knees, and the tears came pouring out. Ino stayed by my side, holding me, comforting me.

"I-I don't know w-what to do." I sobbed out.

"Oh, Sakura."

"I love Itachi, but I really care about Sasuke too...I want to spend the rest of my life with Itachi."

We sat there for an hour, and I told her everything, about the caibin, about my feelings, and about last night. We then went our seperate ways, I reluctantly got ready for the party tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrived at the Uchiha household, I had decided that I was going to tell Sasuke everything. I would break-up with him, because it was not fair to him. I didn't deserve someone like him. He could do so much better than me.

I walked in the front door. I spotted Sasuke, we held a gaze, then he was lost in the large crowd. I then felt a warm hand against the small of my back. I turned around to see Itachi.

"You look beautiful, Blossom." Itachi whispered in my ear.

I stared at him, I was about to reply when Sasuke appeared. He looked down at Itachi's arm that was still around my waist.

"Sakura I need to talk to you. Now." Sasuke said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the balcony. Once we were out there Sasuke turned me to look at him.

"Sakura, whats going on?" He demanded.

"I...I lo...Sasuke, I love him." There. I had told him.

Niether one of us moved. Suddenly, he turned and walked away. I tried to find my voice, but I didn't know what to say.

I stood there staring at the spot Sasuke had just been.

"Blossom."

I turned around to find Itachi looking at me. He walked up to me, and hugged me. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Blossom." He stated. I hugged him back. He asked me if I would leave with him, start a new life. I told him I wanted nothing else. He went inside to get a few things, I was going to meet him in the front yard. I made my way through the large crowd of people, I was about to open the front door, when a hand stopped me.

"Sasuke." I said his name, but didn't meet his gaze. He gently lifted my chin. Then he wrapped a black jacket over my shoulders.

"Its cold out there." He said.

"I...Sasuke, I'm so sor-" He placed a finger on my lips.

"I have always wanted to take over my fathers company, that was never a life you wanted, I understand...and I know Itachi will take care of you."

I smiled, and kissed his cheek. Sasuke really was a wonderful guy. Itachi came at that moment, he nodded to Sasuke, and Sasuke returned the nod. Then Itachi and I walked out of the Uchiha household, into a new life.

_I wanted to try a Itachi/Sakura fic. I hoped it turned out Okay. Let me know what you thought of it! Thanks! _

_(I dislike the ending. VERY much so. Please tell me if you have a better idea for an ending.)_

_DarkBlossom14_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope :P**

_Hey, well the ending on the first part of this story was really bothering me, so I decided to add another chapter! Enjoy!_

_DarkBlossom14_

My name is Sakura Uchiha, I am 23-years-old, and I have been married to Itachi Uchiha for about four years now, and everything is great. Really it is.

We were married at the age of nineteen, well Itachi was twenty...anyway I took the name Uchiha a year after Itachi and I had left the Uchiha household that night at the party.

We are expecting our first child in about five months. At first, I was worried that the baby was not going to have any Grandparents, (mine are dead, and I had expected that Itachi's parents would hate us) but when the word got out about my pregenancy, both Mr., and Mrs. Uchiha had come over to congradulate us.

Mrs. Uchiha had demanded that they be a part of our child's life. Itachi and I had wanted nothing more. But later that night, when I was laying in our bed reading, Itachi was standing outside on our balcony. (He does this when something is bothering him). So I got up and slowly walked to him.

"Itachi?"

He turned around to look at me. We stared at one another, then he sighed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I wish...I wish that my brother could be apart of our child's life, apart of our lives."

I didn't reply. I couldn't. Itachi and his brother had been close when they were growing up, but we both knew we had hurt Sasuke Uchiha. Even though we had parted on some what good terms, it was still akward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Sunday. I love Sunday's, Itachi and I usually sit around and not do much of anything really. Except, today, Itachi was not with me, he had left yesterday on a business trip.

So here I am sitting on our couch staring at the wall. Fun stuff.

'Bored, bored, bored' I chanted in my head. I was about to start another round of the bored chant when I heard a knock on the front door. I looked at the door wondering if I had really heard a knock. Another knock came from the outside of the house.

'Yep I heard right.' I thought as I made my way to the large oak doors. I opened them and nearly fell over.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing there looking right at me, he had no emotion on his face.

"Hello Sakura." He said in his velvet voice.

"H-hi S..Sasuke" I replied. I couldn't believe he was here. I remember my manners after a moment (a moment to long).

I stepped aside and Sasuke walked in, we made our way to the couch, when we were both seated I turned to look at him.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I came for a visit."

"Oh, well Itachi isn't home right now, he'll be back tom-" Sasuke interupted me.

"Tomorrow, I know."

"You...know?" I was confused.

Sasuke didn't reply for a minute or two. Then he was suddenly staring straight into my eyes. His piercing gaze startled me.

"You're pregnant." He stated.

"Y-yes."

He didn't speak. So I did.

"Sasuke, Itachi and I would love if you were apart of the baby's life."

He didn't look at me. So I continued.

"...He misses you..." I said in a soft voice.

He didn't reply. Damn it.

"I...I miss you too."

This got his attention. He looked at me, with his deep onxy eyes.

"I miss you...and my brother." He said.

"Then be apart of our lives."

"Sakura, I can't...it's hard...for me to see you..." He trailed off and I felt a wave a guilt sweep over me.

"Sasuke, you will fall in love again, you'll meet someone and forget all about me...please don't live in the past."

No words came from him.

"You will find someone, someday, and you will love her with evrything you are worth, and you'll do anything just to make her happy." I stated confidently.

"I did." I looked at Sasuke, then I smiled.

"I fell in love with a girl, she's my everything." Sasuke said. I smiled bigger, I was glad Sasuke had someone he could treasure.

"Her happiness is the most important thing to me," Sasuke continued, "So impoatant that I let another man take her."

My smile faded a little.

"I wanted her to be happy, and I just let her go without a fight, because he made her happy."

My smile was completely gone.

"And now she is married to him, and they are going to have a child, and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Tears had reached my eyes and threatened to fall.

"I love you Sakura." He said as he held my hand.

"S-sas...Sasuke." I choked out.

He gently grasped my chin. "Look," He said, "I didn't come here to make your life complicated, I just needed to tell you that."

He conitnued. "I want to be apart of your guys' life. And if that means I will only be your friend, then fine, that is all I want."

We stared at one another for a time, then Sasuke smiled a half smile and kissed my cheek softly.

"So do you know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" He asked in a casual voice.

I laughed soflty. "We don't know for sure, but Itachi would like a boy, and I wouldn't mind a girl, but as long as its healthy, then we are happy."

We talked after the tension was lifted. We told each other everything that had happened in our four year departure.

After about five hours of talking, laughing, and eating (most of the eating was done by me) Sasuke was getting ready to leave.

"What time will Itachi be back?" Sasuke asked as he slipped into his jacket.

"Around noon." I replied

"Would you mind if I came to see him around three?"

"I think that would be wonderful."

We said our goodbyes, and he left. I headed straight to the fridge. I pulled out a small round cake and cut two pieces off, then put the two pieces back in the frigde and took the rest of the cake upstairs with me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to my name being called. Slowly I opened my eyes to see deep red ones looking at me. I smiled and sat up, I reached out to the owner of the said eyes and kissed him.

"I missed you Blossom." Itachi said once we had broken apart.

"I missed you too."

He pulled us both down on the bed, and curled me up agaisnt him. He breathed in my hair, while I took in the sent on his skin.

"Wasn't there a cake in the fridge when I left?" He whispered in my ear. I knew he was taunting me.

"There is still cake in there." I defended.

"Sorry, let me rephase that, wasn't there a _whole_ cake when I left?"

"I'm feading two beings here, so I have a perfectly good reason as to why half the cake is gone." I stated firmly.

Itachi chuckled. "Half?" He smirked, and I could feel my cheeks growing pink.

We stayed there like that for awhile, then we both decided it was time to get up...(I was hungry).

Itachi took a shower, while I ate the rest of the cake...and a hot dog.

When Itachi came down, there was a knock on the door. Itachi glanced at me as if asking if I was expecting anyone, I shruged my shoulders and motioned him to answer the door.

Itachi opened the door to find Sasuke. The two stared at each other. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Itachi...mind stepping outside for awhile?" Itachi turned to me, I smiled and nodded my head. Itahci turned back to Sasuke and said a small 'sure'. The two left and I went back to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha brothers didn't come back till around nine that night. They both walked in with half smiles on thier faces. They stoppped and looked at me.

"What are you eating Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Cake." I replied simply.

The looked confused, so I explained more, "I went to the store, and the lady at the counter said it was never picked it up, so I grabbed it."

Their looks of confusion turned to amusment.

"Blossom, you do know that the cake says 'Happy Birthday Ami', right?"

I shruged my shoulders, "Ami's loss is my gain." I said as I took a big bite of cake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were different after that, Sasuke and I had become best friends, and Itachi and Sasuke were close again.

I smile when I think over my life, and wonder how in the world I fell in love with my boyfriends brother, who is now my husband, and how my boyfriend is now my best friend, and the godfather of our black haried, green eyed son.

Its funny how things work out.

_Well, let me know what you thought of that ending, I really hope it was better than my first. :)_

_DarkBlossom14_


End file.
